


Under the light of the moon

by Sefinh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Moon, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefinh/pseuds/Sefinh
Summary: #HouseTheoThis came about when I was brainstorming for alternate ideas for the bingo square I'd selected, because I've been having issues bringing that idea to fruition.First thing I've posted here, only the second thing I've written and posted anywhere in about a decade.Hopefully someone likes it :)Big shout out to all my discord pals, who lightly goaded me into considering writing, and absolutely never stooped to bullying. Lol





	Under the light of the moon

Theo shoved Liam back, up against the wall of the club, then held him there with one finger pressing against the centre of his chest. Liam was so turned on he couldn't prevent his voice from quavering with a raw need. "But... Theo." "Ah ah ah, little wolf. Don't be so hasty. The moon's still on the rise."  
"Moon? Who cares about the moon, Theo, we're inside. And you're just so" Liam gestures at Theo's, well, everything, "you know..." as a blush spreads to his cheeks. 

"Trust me, Li, the wait will be worth it. When have I ever led you astray?" Catching himself, Theo winced, "Forget I asked that. It's worth it, you'll see."

Taking a step closer, Theo brought his lips towards Liam's collarbone, kissing lightly in a line along it, from the shoulder to the neck. Liam starts to quake, stilling only when Theo presses his chest again, his finger not having moved from its place on Liam's chest. "Good boy," Theo purred. "That's right, juussst wait." Out of the corner of his eye, Theo sees a glimmer of light, and knows the time has come. "Now little wolf, do you trust me?" Liam didn't even need to think about it. Theo had proven himself again and again in the years since Liam had brought him back. "Y-yes" Liam managed to say, breath hitching with need. 

Theo was taken aback for a half second, because despite how hard he'd worked to prove himself, he was always surprised, pleasantly, that Liam trusted him so completely. While his breath had hitched, there'd been no hesitation, and his heartbeat, although beating fast, had remained steady as could be. Theo grinned, realizing once again just how much he loved this kid, and whispered, lips right to Liam's ear, "good," and slipped the leather cuff which had been dangling just out of sight, over Liam's wrist and fed the pin through the belt, then reached over to do the same to the other wrist. 

"Th-theo" Liam mewled gently. Theo drags his finger from Liam's chest up to his lips, trailing lightly along the expanse of exposed flesh, then presses it against Liam's lips "Shhh, Little Wolf, just a little longer, " and with his other hand reaches downwards, finds the actuator for the spreader bar and latches it forward into place, the ankle cuffs locking into place in one motion around Liam's legs.

The room had started to lighten, no longer just the distant light of the club down the hallway, but a shimmering quality started to fill the entire nook, and a whirring sound began to emanate from the wall they were pressed against. The wall was moving, tilting backwards, and the shimmering light really started to fill the space they were in. 

The wall was now leaning back, past a 45-degree angle, working it's way horizontal. A narrow crack in the ceiling had formed, and two large plates started to move away from each other, allowing the moon to become visible. 

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Theo drawled. Liam, unable to peel his eyes off of Theo, bathed in the moonlight, can do nothing but stammer out a yes.

A light chuckle sounds from where the hall used to be, and Brett comes prowling in. "My my, Theo, you are a lucky one, aren't you. He looks good enough to eat." From just behind Brett, Nolan whispers "Positively divine," eyes wide with wonder. 

Theo, as blind to the rest of the room as Liam is, for the same reason, hadn't noticed either approaching. Momentarily reminded that other people exist, he manages to peel his eyes away from Liam for a moment, just long enough to activate the final switch which folds down the remaining walls. Their little nook has morphed into a centre stage, with Liam strapped spread eagle on the table, directly under the light of the moon, fangs extended, unable to resist her call.  
It's Theo's turn for his breath to catch now. "Baby you look so good right now," Theo manages to say, "so fucking beautiful."

Liam, hearing footsteps, looks around the space, realizing for the first time that it has changed entirely. He sees glowing eyes approaching from every direction. 

Theo moves forward, as Liam glances around, then leans down, and whispers in Liam's ear "Relax and enjoy the ride babe, you're gonna love it."  
"W-what? What's going on Theo?" Liam stammers, a little nervous, a little excited, and a lot turned on. He'd never seen so many supernatural gathered in one spot as this club had, and absolutely every one of them in attendance was a walking wet dream. He'd seen more species than he knew were real, and even some he didn't recognize, not even from the bestiary.

A ring of them approached now, Brett amongst them, Sean too, and there were Nolan and Garrett stepping out from behind them, eyes glwoing too. "That's a new development," Liam thought. 

Around him the ring grew tighter, then, led by Theo they all bent and started to mouth at Liam's flesh. He wasn't sure when he'd last seen his shirt, and the go-go shorts weren't doing much to conceal his bulge at this point, straining against the fabric, hoping for release. He began to writhe. There seemed to be mouths on every inch of his flesh, sucking, licking, nipping. Someone began to tease at his nipple, another at that tender space on the inside of his thigh. 

Mason and Corey slipped into the room at that moment, Mason breathing out "Intense" then edging forward. "Liam?" He asked. Liam looked around then stammered, with a blush racing to light up his entire face "Ma-mase?" Theo glanced up at that moment from where he'd been laving at Liam's neck with his tongue, locked eyes with Mason, then said in Liam's ear "Remember Little Wolf what happens at Full Moon stays here" then gave a little nod to Mason and Corey, who both leaned forward and added to the seemingly countless number of mouths already on Liam's skin. He was so alive with sensations that he couldn't tell where one mouth ended and another began. Closing his eyes to avoid being entirely overwhelmed, it was all he could do to contain his squirming. 

*crash*

"Owww," Liam moaned groggily. Here he was, on the floor, somehow having rolled off the tab...le. He looked around. "Wha... where'd everyone go?" he mumbled. "I can't have dreamed the whole thing!" Yet, here he was, propped up on one arm, laying on the floor of his room, moonlight streaming in through the window. "I ... I must have." Liam sighed.

From their bed, Theo said softly, voice husky with sleep "come back to bed little wolf." And reached out towards where he could hear Liam. Liam stretched his arm up towards him, and allowed himself to be lightly tugged back towards the bed. He lay down and curled up as the little spoon, sighing contentedly as Theo pressed his lips to the crook of his neck and laid a kiss there. Liam realized it was the same place Theo had been nuzzling at in his dream, and wouldn't have thought anything more of it, were it not for when he reached out to pull the blanket over them, he dragged his wrist along the edge of the night stand, and found it hurt way more than it should have.

He glanced down, and, with the light of the moon pouring in through the bay window of their little apartment, realized, as he drifted back to sleep that his wrist was rubbed raw.

Maybe it hadn't been a dream after all.


End file.
